The Key to Fate
by Serenity8587
Summary: Kahlan has been hunting the Onyx Keys for years, the closer she gets the more bodies turn up. After one close call that almost took her life, she turns to the only person left in the world that can help. (Lucy x OC)(Laxus x OC) Read and Review Please! I love hearing your thoughts!
1. Story and Character Info

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy!**

**Story Information and Character Background**

Year story takes place X792.

* * *

_**Character Profile**_

Name: Kahlan Winters

Age: 28

Birthday: December 1, X764 (Sagittarius)

Weight: 125lbs

Height: 5.8"

Body Type: Toned/Slender Hourglass

Hair: Dark Brown (straight, lays past low back)

Eyes: Amber/Golden

Tattoos: Arrow on her left wrist

Magic: Celestial Spirit Mage

Holds the 10 Platinum Keys of the Gods (Lucy and Her are the last of their kind)

* * *

_**Platinum Keys of the Gods** _

**Zeus** (Brother of Poseidon) – Key bares Lighting bolt carved into the metal - King of the Gods, God of Thunder/Lighting

**Poseidon** (Brother of Zeus) – Key bares a wave carved into the metal - God of the Sea

**Hera** (Wife of Zeus) - Key bares hands holding a heart carved into the metal - Goddess of Family

**Athena** – Key bares an owl carved into the metal - Goddess of Wisdom, Warfare and Tactics

**Ares** (Son of Hera and Zeus) – Key bares a sward carved into the metal - God of War and Bloodshed

**Aphrodite** – Key bares a rose carved into the metal - Goddess of Love and Beauty

**Apollo** (Twin of Artemis, Son of Zeus) – Key bares a sun carved into the metal - God of Light

**Artemis** (Twin of Apollo, Daughter of Zeus) – Key bares a moon and spear carved into the metal - Goddess of the Hunt, Goddess of the Moon

**Hephaestus** (Son of Hera) – Key bares flames carved into the metal - God of Fire and metalworking

**Hades** – Key bares a skull carved into the metal - God of the Underworld and Dead

* * *

_**Onyx Keys (Demons)**_

Onyx Key of Lust

Onyx Key of Rage

Onyx Key of Greed

Onyx Key of Pain

Onyx Key of Vengeance


	2. Fairy's Help

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**-Fairy Tail Guild Building-**_

**Kahlan's P.O.V.**

I walked into the guild not knowing what to expect. The closer to the bar I got the more people stopped what they were doing and silently stared. As I neared the back of the room I watched as Mira Jane rounded the bar, I recognized her at once from Sorcerer Weekly and the many stories I've heard over the years, though they hardly did her justice. She stopped in front of me and smiled.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Mira asked sweetly. I slowly glanced around, shifting slightly under my hooded cloak.

"I'm looking for Miss Lucy Heartfilia." I spoke lightly.

"She is one of our guild members, is there any particular reason you are looking for her?"

"Yes, and if you could direct me to her I can tell her myself." Her gaze shifted a little and I felt a presences next to me.

"I'm Lucy." I turned towards her and lowered my hood. Gasps escaped the mouths of a few of the guild members as my long dark brown hair fell down past my low back. I looked down at her and smiled.

"My name is Kahlan Winters and I need your help."

"Me?" She asked, surprise written all over her face.

"Yes Miss Lucy. If we could sit, I have been traveling for days and I can explain."

**Lucy P.O.V.**

As the figure in front of me lowered her hood my eyes widened. Her long dark brown hair fell down past her low back, she was quite beautiful, soft features light tan skin, but what caught me most was her eyes... They were so bright, the amber gold color almost sparkled in the light but they held such sadness. I knew that look all to well, but in seconds the look was gone, hidden away. Her voice snapped me back.

"My name is Kahlan Winters and I need your help." Without even thinking I answered.

"Me?"

"Yes Miss Lucy. If we could sit, I have been traveling for days and I can explain." I nodded and started leading her towards the library, but Master's voice stopped me.

"Lucy my child, if you could bring Miss. Winters to my office we can all talk there." I shrugged and led her upstairs to the masters office. She followed me in silence. As we reached the top of the stairs Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe were standing near the S-Class request board, and just like the others they stopped and stared at her. I wonder if that happens everywhere she goes, could be the reason for the hooded cloak. I stopped in front of the door to master's office and looked back. If I wasn't looking at her I would have missed it, as Kahlan glanced towards Laxus their eyes locked, and she quickly turned back. I smiled to myself, I had never seen that look from him before... Almost speechless... I turned and followed her into the office and closed the door behind me.

**Laxus P.O.V.**

As my team and I were looking through the S-Class jobs, Evergreen and Bickslow bickering like normal, I saw blonde in the corner of my eye. I turned to see Blondie walking up the stairs, I almost sighed and turned back to the board when I noticed someone following her. As they got closer I took her in, her body was covered by her cloak but her face wasn't. Soft looking lips, nice face, she was hot. But it was her eyes... her eyes were...amazing...wow... I felt an elbow and snapped my head back and glared at Evergreen, not realizing I had been staring. When I looked back they both had disappeared into Gramps office. I heard Evergreen laugh beside me.

"You sure you don't want to go a clean up first?" Gesturing towards the closed door.

"Evergreen, you're a pervert."

"Me?! You're the perverted one, or are you just that happy today." I looked down and quickly adjusted myself.

"Shut it." I said glaring. "Just pick a job already." I told them and turned towards the railing of the balcony. I looked down over the guild and smiled to myself, it had returned to its noisy self. Natsu and Gray fighting like normal, Gajeel in the corner sulking. I had forgotten how much this place meant to me, with all the horrible things they welcomed me back. I sighed and turned towards my office.

"Laxus? Everything alright?" Freed had came up beside me.

"Yea... just..."

"Distracted..." Freed finished. He always seemed to know when something was off. "You know we can take a few days off, haven't really done that in a while. You could catch up on paperwork, or just enjoy doing nothing."

"You know... that actually sounds good. Can you..."

"Tell Bickslow and Evergreen. Yes." Freed smiled and walked towards the others. I walked into my office and fell back into my chair.

"A few days off... that sounds nice..." I leaned back and sighed.

_**-Makarov's Office-**_

**Kahlan's P.O.V.**

A small smile still rested on my lips as the door to Master Makarov's office closed. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the master.

"Well my dear, Kahlan, if it's ok to call you that?" He asked me.

"Oh, yes sir that's fine."

"Good. Well, Kahlan I have been in contact with Master Bob, he has mentioned you and had said you might eventually show up at our door step. He has been very worried about you since you left the guild."

"Yes sir, I know. I left to keep them safe, I knew that where I was going and what I was doing little could follow. Until now I have been able to take care of myself, but I fear that because so much time has past the people I am looking for have gotten much stronger. That is what brings me here." I paused and looked at Lucy. She stared back at me. I look at Master Makarov and he motions me to continue. "Lucy, I came here to seek your help, specifically your help."

"Why me, if I may ask, I'm nothing special. There are so many more powerful, amazing mages here that can help." She looked down towards the ground. I lightly lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Never underestimate the power you hold, you have so much more then you realize." I smiled and her eyes lite up.

"But I still don't understand why me?"

"You are not the only celestial mage left." I smiled and raised my keys. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Wait... I thought... but you have... how?"

"I hold the 10 Platinum Keys of the Gods. When you had been taken my spirits took me to the spirit world and kept me there to protect me. I wanted to help, but knew that my magic would have been lost and my spirits would be in danger. I could never have let that happen." Lucy sat there and just smiled.

"I can tell you feel the same why about your companions that I feel for mine. If it's not to much trouble can I see them, your spirits, I have heard about the keys, most have said they were legion, but I would love to see them." I smiled and nodded. Lucy looked at Master Makarov and he smiled.

"Go ahead, we can talk later." Lucy took my hand and led me down to the training grounds. As we walked people noticed and started to follow. We got outside and stopped in the middle, the day was beautiful, the sun warmed my face, the light scent of flowers caressed my nose. I looked around and smiled, days like these are rare. I turned and faced Lucy, I took off my cloak and laid it on the ground. I took off my sliver bracelets and a wave of magical power spread out around us and through the guild. Whoever wasn't outside before that, were heading out now. I turned back to Lucy and saw her getting up. I walk over and helped her.

"Sorry about that." She looked at me in shock.

"What was that?" She asked.

"It's better if I just show you... I would stand back." I saw Lucy move back and out of the corner of my eye I saw the rest of the guild and the same blond guy that was on the second floor earlier. I held my arms to my sides and slowly breathed.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I looked around and saw everyone watching Kahlan intently, waiting to see what she could or would do. I turned back to Kahlan, her arms were at her sides and she breathed slowly. The air started to move around us, my skin tingled and the hair the back of my neck stood straight out. A gold magic circle appeared at her feet and began to glow brighter and brighter. She opened her eyes and her already amber/gold irises shined.

"I call upon the powers of the universe,  
And beckon you to my side,  
Open... The gates of the gods!"

My jaw dropped as the light died down. All of her spirits, or gods for that matter, were standing beside her. They looked magnificent, beautiful... And there magical power... I could tell the others felt it.

"Kahlan... You can summon all of them... At the same time... How?"

"With patients, hard work and training comes power. You are stronger then you seem and more powerful then you believe. If you're willing, I can help you discover that power." I didn't know what to say, so just nodded. Not only were all of her spirits out but she didn't even seem phased by it. I was amazed at her power, I wanted to be like that. I needed to be like that.

"My lady?" One of her spirits walked over to Kahlan.

"Artemis."

"My lady, you have been traveling for days, you need your rest."

"Thank you Artemis, but I am fine. I wanted to introduce you all to Miss. Lucy Heartfilia." Artemis turned and walked over to me.

"Miss. Lucy, we have heard many great things about you from the spirit world. It's an honor to finally meet you." She smiled and bowed. The others smiled and bowed as well.

"Your spirits are... amazing."

"Sorry to leave so quickly Miss. Lucy, but my lady is very stubborn and needs her rest. We will see you again." Artemis bows and they all disappear. I walk over and place my hand on Kahlan shoulder.

"Are you alright? You seem tired."

"I should start listening to them when they tell me to slow down." Kahlan smiles and grabs my arm to steady herself.

"You can stay at my place, I'll take you there. You can clean up and we can come back and eat."

"Thank you Lucy, for everything." I picked up her things and handed her bracelets to her, she put them back on and the air went back to normal. I helped her through the crowd that stood shocked at what they had just witnessed. Natsu ran up behind us yelling about wanting to fight, I ignored him and kept walking.

**A few hours later...**

_**-Fairy Tail Guild Building-**_

**Kahlan's P.O.V.**

We walked back to the guild after getting cleaned up, it was really nice to have a proper bath for once. As we walked into the guild, once again everyone slowly stopped talking and stared at me. I really wish this would stop happening. I turn and run into what felt like a brick wall, I looked up and was face to face with the blond mage I saw earlier that day.

"Oh... sorry...hi..." I stumbled across my words as i stred up into his blue eyes.

"Hi to you as well. Kahlan right?" He looked at me, his eyes followed my curves down and back up.

"Oh... yes, Kahlan Winters." I shifted uncomfortably, I have never been speechless before now, what the hell was wrong with me. I usually have no problem, especially with guys, but this one... his eye alone had me lost. I quickly looked down, taking the sight of him in as I went. I felt Lucy walk over and grab my arm. Blood rushed to my face as my body temperature rose a few degrees, she turned me just in time for me to hide.

"Laxus, leave her alone..jerk..."

"Whatever Blondie..."

"You're blond too!" Lucy yelled back and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, you can sit at our table, and I'll get food." I nodded. We walked over to the table and I sat down. I still felt eyes on me as Lucy walked back over and sat down. "Now tell me what you would like and I'll go order." I feel like the center ring at a circus, I need to get out of here... all the people.

"I need to get some air, I'll see you later." I quickly got up and left.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Kahlan wait..." I wanted to run after her but Master's voice stopped me.

"Lucy, she probably just needs some space, I don't think she has been around this many people in a while. Traveling all the time." Master explained. "Give her some time, you can talk to her later." I sighed and sat back down. Traveling all the time... what about family... or friends... I know she'll tell me in time, or I hope she will.


End file.
